Royally Flushed
by Skye05
Summary: This is a fic based in high school. Duo, Dria, Heero, Wufei, Marilynn and Trowa are all popular, and Teran decides to become one of them to destroy the feudallike hierarchy of the school. Duo MaxwellxOC, Heero YuyxOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters associated in any way. I do, however own Teran Haku, and My friend Kay (Spawn of Insanity) owns Dria Maxwell.

**

* * *

**

**Royally Flushed**

Teran Haku slammed her locker door and picked up her 40-ton bag. She made her way down the crowded halls to the bus.   
She sat alone, as usual, because she didn't have the patience for friends. At least, that's what she told herself. In truth, it was because she was afraid to get close to anyone.  
She wasn't at all close to her mother, but that was mainly because they were complete opposites, and her mother enjoyed verbally abusing Teran to make herself feel better. How Teran stayed sane enough not to kill herself, she wasn't sure.  
With a sigh, she tossed one of the two low auburn braids over her shoulder, and settled in for the ride home.  
The bus driver waited a minute before leaving, to give two people some mercy for being late.  
Dria and Duo Maxwell. The twins, known universally around the school. Actually, Duo was the popular one, association and relation added Dria.  
Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, acted as if they were the kings of the school, with Marilynn, and Dria as their queens.  
Teran absolutely hated the group. Not only did they think they were above everyone else because they were 'rebels', but half the school wanted to be part of their group. Of course, only an elite group of people were allowed to go through the initiation, let alone be a part of the group.  
In a way, Teran was a bit of a hypocrite in her criticism of them. She thought she was above them, and those who wanted to be part of their group, BUT she didn't think people who got good grades 'browners' as the royals called them, the skaters, the drama people, or all the other groups were any worse or better than she was.  
It was to Teran's misfortune that she was sitting in one of the last two partially empty seats on the bus, and even though he could have sat anywhere on the bus, Duo was convinced that everyone worshipped him, so he sat down beside Teran.  
_ If he talks to me, I'll hit him,_ Teran thought to herself. She slid down in her seat and looked out the window. After the scenery, which she saw every day, got old, Teran took out her lighter and started playing with it.  
"You do know that playing with fire in a gas powered machine is dangerous, right Pippy Long stocking," Duo said with a mocking, egotistical smirk.  
Teran shot him a sidelong glare, and replied, "Do you honestly think I care? I'd burn with the rest of these people to see you explode and die. It wouldn't be a completely suitable death, since you need something like a coward's death, but it would do. Although I suppose somehow you would be made into some sort of hero, and get out of the whole thing with your reputation in tact."  
Duo looked at Teran with a surprised yet amused look on his face. "You're an opinionated one aren't you? I take it you don't like me then."  
"What would have given that away?" Teran asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just shut up and pretend I'm not here, you're good at that."  
"You know if you upset me enough, I can make your life a living nightmare."  
"You know I have no reputation to keep up, so I don't care. Why don't you just worry yourself with your own social status?"  
"What is it about me you hate so much?"  
"Aw, am I hurting the little baby's feelings?"  
"No," Duo replied, "I'm just curious."   
"I don't _just _hate you. I hate your whole group. You people all think you're better than everyone else, just because you can get away with things no one else can. You all need one giant ego trip," Teran said, matter-of-factly.  
Duo didn't say anything in return, just sat with a thoughtful look on his face.   
Teran took the opportunity to stop talking to him and stare out the window once again.  
"You know, you could be one of us. You've got the attitude, the looks, you just need the right group, and you could be loved by everyone."  
Teran sighed in frustration. "Did I not just say I hated you people? Why do you think I would want to have anything to do with you?  
"Do you know how many people would give anything for this offer?"  
"I don't really care. I'm not one of those people."  
The bus finally came to her stop, and she climbed over Duo to get off the bus.  
"The offer doesn't expire. Think about it for a while. Your loner, loser status could be turned 360 degrees."  
Teran rolled her eyes and got off the bus. She walked down her long driveway to her house that she shared with her mom. There was an extra car in the drive. Her mom's newest boyfriend was over. She had a new boyfriend a least once a month. With a sigh, Teran walked into the house and shuffled up the stairs to her room.  
After tossing her bag aside, Teran flopped on her bed and lay there for a few minutes. She listened to the flirting downstairs and the hum of the furnace for a few minutes before sighing and getting up. The living room was occupied, and she didn't feel like going on the computer, so the only thing she could think of to do was steal her mom's car and go for a drive. That usually cleared her head of restlessness.  
Quietly Teran tiptoed down the old stairs, careful to skip the fifth and third steps, then snuck out the door undetected. She started the car after pushing it down the drive a little ways, then drove down the country road.  
Duo's offer ran through Teran's head. While she was absolutely against everything he and his group stood for, and she hated their guts, she could see some advantages in joining the group.  
She could not only reveal them for the dirt bags they were, but also reveal their secrets and ruin their reputations. Overall, she would be freeing the population of Andelin High from the oppression of royalty. But was it worth putting up with those egotistical snobs for a while? A small portion of time of insanity to ruin the people she hated the most seemed worth it. Tomorrow she would take him up on his offer.


End file.
